


Tease

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cuckolding, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro has had one wish for a very, very long time, and that is to see his husband Lance get blissfully fucked out by another man. He believes he's found that man in one of his employees, Kinkade, but the other man needs a little gentle persuasion, but when he does give in, it's more than any of them could have expected.





	Tease

"You want me to have sex..." Kinkade trailed off for a moment before Shiro nodded. "...with your husband?"

"Yes."

Kinkade said nothing as he assessed his feelings, though he made sure to present a careful front of neutrality to the older man who sat across the desk from him. When his boss, a man who he had admired for years, had called him into his office stating that he had a special project for him and him alone--and to be discreet and not tell any of his coworkers about it--Kinkade had truly been thrilled. Shiro was, in his mind, the ultimate example to live up to. A celebrated veteran, Shiro had retired Captain with all honors conferred on him; he was, in fact, a living legend.

Being a legend hadn't come without a price, however. Shiro had lost his arm in the final decisive battle of the war, but he hadn't let that stop him. After his retirement from the military, he created his own company and built it from the ground up, specializing in new technology, tech that had eventually given him a new arm. He was fearless and headstrong, capable and ingenious. Kinkade couldn't count the times he and his company had shared stories about Shiro around the barracks, and they had all wanted to live up to his glory and fame.

It had been a dream come true to be offered a job at Voltron after Kinkade got out of the military, to work under a man who had sacrificed everything and created something out of nothing. Shiro was a good man, down to earth and hardworking, and Kinkade had thrived working for him.

Yet he had never expected something like this, and it wasn't often someone could catch him off guard in such a way. "Sir, if I may ask..."

Shiro nodded, elbows placed on his desktop and fingers laced together. "Go ahead."

A thousand questions flew through Kinkade's mind, but perhaps the simplest of all was... "Why?"

"Well." Shiro smiled as if the subject of their conversation was just a bit of whimsy and leaned back in his chair. "That's maybe a bit hard to explain, but to put it simply: I've always wanted to see someone else with him. To watch him, to see him feel pleasure. I hadn't brought it up until now, but he's willing to indulge me, and so," Shiro paused, his eyes full of mischief as he continued, "I am willing to take full advantage."

Kinkade was no stranger to kinks, though he had to admit that those he had indulged in felt pretty vanilla compared to what Shiro was asking him to participate in. His fingertips rubbed over the smooth leather arm of the chair he was seated in, the slightest sign of his agitation, but even as imperceptible as it was, the other man seemed to notice, and that galled Kinkade. He was always so careful, so guarded; he didn't like things that got under his skin, and this did. "So why me?" he asked brusquely.

"You're smart, thorough. You pay attention to detail. I like all of those things. You're handsome, and Lance likes that."

Kinkade felt his chest suffuse with a tingling heat, and Shiro shot him a knowing smile. The few times he had met Lance had mostly been at social functions for work, but the other man had been pleasant and funny while carrying most of the conversations he was in.

He wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"You're not one to gossip, and you can keep something to yourself," Shiro added. "A fact which we can both appreciate. Discretion would be key."

Kinkade blew out a breath through his mouth as he squared his shoulders. "I have to decline the offer. I don't think it's a good idea for me to get involved in this. With all respect, sir."

Shiro nodded and sat forward. "I understand. I know you know to keep this conversation between us." Kinkade nodded and Shiro gave him a brief smile. "Dismissed."

Kinkade stood, barely keeping himself from saluting the man he still considered his superior officer. He left the office, walked through the quiet building; everyone had already gone home. All the better since he really needed a drink.

\--

Kinkade was knee deep in trying to secure a new contract. He was determined to create a presentation to blow his potential clients away, and so he was completely absorbed in his mission, tuning out the chatter and general sounds of the office.

It was the laugh that snapped him out of it. Kinkade looked up at the somewhat familiar noise, and like a dog on point he sussed out its source. There he stood, a box of donuts in one hand as he leaned on the other, which was planted on a coworker's desk across the way. She was giggling, leaning in toward him as he made some sort of mischievous joke.

Lance. The boss's husband. Kinkade felt his heart beat a bit harder as he recalled last night's secret conversation. How interesting for Lance to turn up now, he thought wryly. However, it wasn't as if Lance never dropped in, especially for a lunch date. Perhaps he was just being paranoid after the talk had broadsided him. He was tense, he realized, but Lance hadn't even glanced his way, so he returned to his work.

Or tried to. The words seemed to blur together, the graphics on his PowerPoint all a jumble. He was hyper aware now, but the other man hadn't even so much as glanced his way. Was he relieved or irritated by that? His own reaction surprised him. Why was he letting this get to him? He had declined the offer and that was that.

Still... He felt like if the offer had been on the table in the first place, Lance would have at least glanced in his direction. Yet there was nothing, and it...annoyed him? The fact that he was annoyed only served to irritate him further.

He was busy scribbling hard enough to make his pen bleed when he smelled the faint tickle of a cologne that reminded him of the sea. He looked up to see the object of his--no, he refused to call it an obsession. The object of his preoccupied thoughts, rather. Lance stood in front of his desk, the box of sweet confections held above him.

"Can I help you?" Kinkade asked blandly.

Lance smiled, ignoring the standoffish attitude, and cheerfully asked, "You want a donut?"

Kinkade opened his mouth, about to decline when the other man opened the box to reveal a single donut inside. The round dessert sat there, so innocent and unassuming amongst leftover sprinkles, covered in chocolate frosting. "It's custard filled."

Kinkade wasn't sure whether he heard a fleeting tease in Lance's voice or not. Perhaps it was his imagination, because it seemed to be running wild. "No, thank you," he said politely yet with finality. He needed the other man to move on so he could get back to his work at hand.

"Suit yourself," Lance said, but instead of walking away, he picked up the lonely final donut and brought it to his lips.

Kinkade didn't want to look, or he told himself he didn't want to at least, but still he found his eyes riveted on the scene. Lance bit into the pastry, tearing a piece off, which obviously was not unusual, but then he moaned; not just a simple grunt of pleasure as the chocolate no doubt hit his tongue, but a full, drawn-out moan. Kinkade jolted a little in his seat as he realized it was creating images in the back of his mind that he really did not need right now. Lance opened his eyes and smiled down at him so lasciviously that Kinkade throttled his pen, the plastic creaking under his grip. He didn't think it could get any worse, but then Lance was sticking out his tongue and lapping some of the custard filling out. Kinkade watched as the wet pink muscle swirled and then jabbed inside, coming out covered in cream.

He let out a shuddering breath, not realizing he'd been holding it, and Lance smirked. "Sorry, custard filling is my favorite," Lance said in a completely unapologetic tone. His tongue swiped over the edge of his bottom lip, lapping up a little piece of chocolate there as he dumped the empty donut box in Kinkade's trash bin, which was much too small. Any other time, he would have pointed it out, but he didn't trust his voice just then. Lance smiled and told him to have a nice day, then walked off as if he hadn't just been the biggest tease in the world, all while he took another bite of his donut.

Kinkade thought the end of the day could not come fast enough.

\---

"How's the report coming along, Kinkade?"

The man in question looked up from the paperwork he was currently agonizing over to meet his boss's gaze. Did Shiro know about Lance and his tour of the office yesterday? If he did, had he sent Lance or had his husband done it of his own volition? The questions had been roiling around in his mind all day, distracting him from his tasks and quite frankly frustrating him.

Despite his tumultuous feelings, he maintained a neutral front as he updated his superior. "The project is going to take longer than initial reports suggested." He shifted in his seat, grabbing a schematic and presenting it; Shiro took it and studied it with a serious face. "The problem lies with the pneumatic device. The one that was initially written in won't be big enough to supply enough compression. If you look at the junction, not enough room is left for the size that is required, and therefore it needs a redesign. Additionally, I believe there aren't enough rivets to handle the amount of compression necessary, and I am suggesting in my report that we remedy that."

Shiro nodded with a grimace. "It will set us back. I have a good relationship with our contractor for this one; hopefully I can put in a word with them and get a rush on it. I'd like your full report by the end of the day. Solid work, Kinkade, as usual. If you don't mind--"

"Shiro!" Both men looked up to see Lance headed toward them with a wave and a bright smile. Kinkade tried to cover his own grimace and return to his work, assuming he was dismissed. He did, after all, have a report that needed to be finished. As Lance drew closer, however, he caught the scent of the same cologne from the day before, and it brought distracting thoughts with it. Still, he was determined to seem busy and pretended to be poring over the reports carefully arranged on his desk.

"Lance," Shiro said, warmth suffused through his voice, almost embarrassingly intimate, or perhaps Kinkade was putting too much into it. He could hear them exchange a kiss and then Lance was greeting him.

"Kinkade."

He swore there was an odd emphasis on the first part of his name, as if Lance were teasing him, but he refused to rise to the bait. He looked up, nodded briefly in acknowledgment, then returned to his task. He felt himself tense up, as if he expected Lance to continue, but the other man ignored him and began to chat with his husband. Kinkade let out a breath of relief.

Until Lance sat on the edge of his desk. The action itself would have irked Kinkade no matter who it was, but since it was Lance, it seemed to peeve him just a bit more considering the circumstances. He looked up to ask politely but firmly for the other man to move when the words dried up in his throat. Lance was leaning forward; his shirt had ridden up and his pants and gone down just enough to reveal something Kinkade could have lived without seeing.

Lance was wearing a thong. The thin straps of it were visible as they hugged across the top of the other man's hips, curving along smooth skin. It took Kinkade a moment to recover from his shock, and he knew he should stop staring at his boss's husband's backside, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The petty part of him wanted to reach out and yank one of the straps, let it go so it would snap across the skin. The other part of him that he didn't want to acknowledge right now wanted to run his fingers along them, maybe let them dip off their path to feel soft skin. He wanted to grab it with his teeth and slowly pull them off...

He made a startled noise at his own impure thoughts, and Lance glanced back. Kinkade knew he was staring wide-eyed, like a guilty kid caught in the act, but he couldn't seem to recover himself. A slow smile spread on Lance's face, and Kinkade knew that Lance knew he had been looking for far too long to be deemed appropriate. Kinkade cleared his throat, trying to piece back together his common sense when Lance said, "Oh, sorry. I guess I should be more aware of my surroundings."

Kinkade almost choked on his tongue at the dig and could only manage a grunt as Lance slid off his desk. He watched as the other man bounced onto the balls of his feet, planting a kiss on his husband's lips. "I'll see you tonight?" Lance asked softly, but not soft enough for Kinkade not to hear. His eyes darted to where Shiro's hand had gone to Lance's waist, thumb caressing over his shirt, the strap of the thong no doubt beneath it.

"Of course."

The sound of Shiro's voice made Kinkade's gaze snap up to find Lance staring at him with a knowing smirk. He had never been one for blushing, but he was feeling rather hot in the face as Lance turned back to Shiro, lifting a hand to tap his finger on his husband's lips. "Looking forward to it." Lance moved away, but threw over his shoulder, "Be good, boys. Get some work done."

Shiro looked back at him with a wry smile, then shrugged. "Report on my desk by five, Kinkade."

"Yes, sir," Kinkade answered brusquely, and promptly went back to trying to bury himself in his work, but his brain kept trying to conjure up what that beautiful backside would look like without the pants in the way.

He really, really needed a drink.

\---

It was happening. Again. Kinkade felt his patience wearing thin. He kept telling himself to maintain, just maintain and it would be over soon. The scent of sea breeze cologne wafted over his desk and his body responded like a dog in one of Pavlov's experiments.

"Kinkade, have you seen Shiro?"

"He's probably in his office," Kinkade said noncommittally, not looking up from his work.

"Hmmm, he's not there. Did he step out?"

Kinkade's hand wrote notes faster. "I don't know; I'm not his secretary."

"You usually keep pretty good tabs on him," Lance said, apparently feeling rather persistent.

Kinkade scribbled out a section of the schematic, pressing harder than necessary. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen you watching."

Kinkade's pen stopped. He looked up and really wished he hadn't. Lance was leaning on his desk, deep blue eyes sparkling. Kinkade hated it and he wanted to kiss that look off the other man's face.

"You like him," Lance said softly, the tease back in his voice. Kinkade hated that he was becoming familiar with it.

"I admire Shiro," Kinkade said stiffly as he turned his attention back to his work. "He's a great man."

Lance made a little noise of agreement. "That he is." His fingers moved to idly push around a few pens in their holder and Kinkade had to resist the urge to reach out and still the other man's hand as the sound of his writing utensils clacking together made him grit his teeth.. "You know, he admires you too."

Kinkade jolted, his hand jumping and drawing an errant line across the schematic.

Lance leaned in closer. "That's why he asked you," he said softly, voice dropping to conspiratorial tones.

Kinkade looked up and froze. Lance's shirt had slid from his shoulder, the neck of it gaping wide, and Kinkade could see his beautiful brown nipples. He wanted to lick and suck and bite...

"I'm totally on board." Lance let out a deep, lascivious chuckle. "In case that's what you're worried about."

The pen was pressed so murderously hard against the paper that the ink was bleeding in a large blot, ruining junction C. "I gave Shiro my answer."

"I've seen you looking, Kinkade..." Lance let out a soft sigh from tempting lips. "And I know you like what you've seen."

Kinkade stood abruptly. His coworkers all looked at him in surprise, but all he cared about in that moment was large blue eyes. "I couldn't betray Shiro," he murmured savagely, and then he gathered up his files and left, not daring to look back at the one person whose opinion mattered in the room.

\---

Kinkade swiped his badge over the reader and pushed the door open when the light went green. The halls of the building were quiet at this hour, and he appreciated the solitude; he did have work to make up for. His conscience had nagged at him for leaving early, and so he had returned when he knew everyone else would be gone so that he could work without interruption.

He flicked on the small lamp on his desk, then placed his file folder down so he could take off his jacket. Just as he went to place it across the back of his chair, he noticed another light was on. Shiro's door was cracked open a few inches, and soft light illuminated its frame. Kinkade hesitated a moment, then walked toward it. If the boss was working late, he should apologize for his juvenile actions and make sure Shiro knew that the work would be done. Kinkade lifted a hand and rapped his knuckles on the wood before gently pushing it open.

Shiro was looking up at him, face showing his surprise. "Kinkade. What are you doing here this late?"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to apologize for leaving earlier." Kinkade squared his shoulders and lifted his chin like he was addressing a superior officer. "It was wrong of me, and it won't happen again."

Shiro seemed to hesitate a moment before saying, "I understand. Lance can be a bit..." His hands clenched where they rested on the desk. "Zealous."

It was Kinkade's turn to hesitate as he mulled his next words over. It was clearly a sensitive subject now, and he wanted to tread carefully. "Sir, it's not that I didn't appreciate your offer. I'm glad to have that level of trust from you." The corner of Shiro's mouth jerked up in a smiling grimace, and Kinkade knew he might be traveling into dangerous territory, but he had to make his feelings known, consequences be damned. "Lance is...beautiful. If he wasn't with you, maybe I'd make a move." Shiro winced and Kinkade rushed on. "But that's why I turned you down. I have the utmost respect for you, sir, and I would never do anything to jeopardize my position here or your regard of me."

Shiro placed his face in his hands, elbows resting on the top of his desk. He groaned and Kinkade felt panicked. He approached the desk cautiously. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Shiro bit off the word. He lifted his head, and Kinkade stiffened as shock hit him. He knew that look. Shiro's jaw was just a bit slack, his pupils dilated, and his breathing was soft but heavy.

It was the look of pleasure.

"Lance!" Shiro's mouth fell open, his head tilting back as his palms went flat against his desk, the tips of his fingers gone white with the pressure he put on them. Kinkade stared at the reflexive bob of his boss's Adam's apple as the other man let out a shuddering breath. Then Shiro was gritting his teeth, growling slightly, hands jerking across the desk. "Lance!"

This time the name was a reprimand. Kinkade swallowed as a brunette head emerged from beneath the desk, seeming to hover above Shiro's lap. "You could have waited," Shiro said, sounding both grumpy and resigned.

"And miss out on the fun?" the other man said, voice a tad more raspy than usual. "Besides, it might be good to show him what he's missing out on." Lance rose up higher then, his naked upper torso coming into view. He looked over his shoulder, and Kinkade felt his mouth dry up at the sight of wet, swollen lips. Lance smirked, tongue flicking over them as he noticed where the other man's attention was. "Hey, Kinkade."

A shudder went through his body at his name said so lewdly, Lance's tongue caressing the syllables as surely as it had caressed something else just moments before. Kinkade clenched his fists and walked out of the office, and he didn't stop walking, leaving behind his jacket beneath the glow of his desk lamp.

\---

Kinkade set his book aside with a sigh. It was no use; all the words were jumbling together and he had read the same paragraph over and over again without absorbing a word. He was trying to relax, to take his mind off the events of his day, but his mind had only one place it wanted to go.

Lance's lips had been so beautiful, soft and full and a deeper shade than usual. Wet with spit and maybe cum.

The thought jolted him out of his reverie, and he groaned as he ran his hands down his face. He, Ryan Kinkade, had watched the object of his admiration for all of his adult life, Captain Takashi Shirogane, orgasm. It seemed surreal, like maybe it was just a crazy dream, but he knew he hadn't imagined it. He didn't know how to feel. Of course Shiro was only human; Kinkade wasn't stupid enough to believe the captain never engaged in intercourse--definitely not when he was married to someone like Lance--but seeing it was something else. To see someone he had looked up to for at least a decade in so vulnerable a position... Well, it was awkward to say the least.

Still... He couldn't help but think about it. Especially when it came to Shiro's husband.

Lance. His blue eyes full of heated mischief were searing a hole in Kinkade's brain until he couldn't think. What had it been like, to be in Shiro's position? To sit at that desk, Lance at his feet, mouth willing and hot? Kinkade let his hand roam down his belly, toyed with the hem of his sweatpants. Had Shiro ordered him to do it, or had Lance taken it upon himself? The latter seemed more likely. Lance seemed to like having some control, liked to get someone riled up. Kinkade envisioned the other man sliding down between his own knees, smiling up at him as he unfastened his pants and slid his hand inside.

Kinkade's hand pushed its way inside his sweatpants as he got into the fantasy. Lance would tease him a little, hot breath across his skin until the other man started kissing the head gently, all while beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. Kinkade brushed his fingers flirtingly soft across the head of his cock as he tried to imagine exactly what it would feel like. He formed a circle with his fingers and started to slowly press his cock through the opening, mimicking what it would feel like when Lance finally took him in his mouth, though he was sure it was a pale imitation. He groaned, hips rutting upward.

How could Shiro have looked away from such gorgeousness between his legs? His interruption must have been frustrating beyond words, pure torture as Shiro tried to keep his cool. Kinkade knew he wouldn't have done any better, not when he ached for it so badly. He imagined the press of Lance's hands against his inner thighs, spreading his legs apart so he could have full access, and Kinkade would have let him. Oh, he would have let him. He felt a stab of guilt that he was coveting another man's husband, and not just any other man, but the Captain himself.

But to share what was the Captain's, even however brief... He shuddered, his second hand swiftly delving into his sweatpants. He wrapped both hands around his cock, humping upward into their tight grasp, imagining Lance's lips stretched wide around him while dark eyes watched. The thought of Shiro watching made him so incredibly horny that it took him off guard. His thrusts became more frenzied and he wished he had lube.

He wondered if Lance really could take all of him in his throat. He wondered if he would be allowed to grab hold of brunette hair and fuck forward into that mouth he had wanted to make shut up. He wanted to watch blue eyes glaze over in lust for him. He wanted to pull out at the last moment, to watch his cum coat Lance's willing tongue and watch the other man swallow it.

The last mental image did him in. He grunted, hips jerking hard as his hands throttled his cock. He allowed himself a small groan as he came long and hard, and even after he was done he still ached for more.

Kinkade glanced at the sticky mess inside his sweatpants as he removed his hands and grimaced. He would have to get cleaned up in a moment, but for now he let his head fall back, hitting his head board with a thunk as he rested his sullied hands palm up on his hips. His breathing was evening out, body coming down from its high. He let out a long sigh.

He wanted to fuck the boss's husband.

\---

Kinkade sat at his desk. The schematics and reports were laid out in perfect piles. His work area was neat and clean and without chaos. The office was quieter than usual with several people out on errands or meeting with clients. It was the perfect environment for getting work done.

And yet he hadn't accomplished a thing all morning. He tapped the end of his pen against the paper, the words blurring as he failed to concentrate. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and snuck yet another sideways glance at the closed door on the other side of the room.

Shiro's door hadn't opened since early that morning. The man had talked to several people, though he hadn't looked in Kinkade's direction at all or talked to him about his project, even though deadlines on it were looming. Kinkade knew Shiro was avoiding him, but it wasn't like he could call his superior out in front of everybody.

What would he even say if he did have Shiro's attention? Sorry I freaked out? Sorry that I masturbated thinking about your husband? Kinkade grunted in annoyance at himself. That line of thinking would get him nowhere, but he couldn't seem to get off the fruitless track his thoughts were currently running on, going around and around. His mind was stuck in a rut, only made worse by the pressure of mounting unfinished work.

Kinkade set his pen aside decisively and stood. He needed to get out, get some fresh air. He needed to be able to concentrate on solving something, and right now solving the problems with his project seemed more feasible than anything else. He would step out, clear his head, and come back refreshed and ready to tackle his work again. His hands went to his jacket, which was still draped over the back of his chair, forgotten in his haste the night before. The thought just made his predicament worse and he tried to shove intrusive thoughts and images aside as he headed for the door.

Once outside, he stood on the steps, taking in the bustle of the city. People walking, cars driving by, the scent of rain on the air under the heavy clouds. He soaked it all in, let the energy of it shake his thoughts loose. He slid his hands into his jacket pockets.

That's when he felt it. His fingers ran over the edge of it, hesitating before he pulled it out.

A folded piece of paper. He knew it wasn't his, that his pockets had been empty the day before. Plus he always folded things meticulously, and this was haphazardly done, the edges misaligned. He unfolded it, smoothing out the creases beneath his fingertips. The writing was equally as haphazard, every letter capitalized and the letters that should be capitalized were double the size of the others. There were words and even entire sentences scribbled out, speaking to the emotion and haste it was written with as the person edited themselves on the spot. Somehow the chaos of it made the edge of his lips quirk up unbidden. The style of it suited Lance, who was undoubtedly the author.

"Kinkade, I'm sorry. We both are. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I got carried away."

The next words were scribbled out, but Kinkade could tell it was something about Shiro and his dick. He had a flashback to the night previous and felt his body get warm. He tried to shake the memory off.

"We never wanted to"--a misspelling of the word 'imposition' was scribbled out--"put you in a hard place." More words were crossed out, apparently the beginning of a joke about hard places. "I hope you can forgive me." Before the 'me', the word 'us' was crossed out; a little arrow was drawn to it, originating from a note in the margin saying, "Shiro made me change it. He says it's mostly my fault."

Kinkade smiled as he read that. He could imagine Shiro hovering over Lance's shoulder, just as he did to his employees, interrupting with the change he wanted made in that authoritative way. They were a close couple, and that's what left a pit in Kinkade's stomach. He didn't want to come between two good people, least of all the man he admired most.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again, and if you don't I'll stay away and never ever ever ever ever ever bother you again. (I'm going to the Xmas party though.)"

Kinkade snorted. Who could forget Lance at the annual Christmas party, inebriated and affectionate, flitting from person to person as if determined to converse with every single one of his husband's employees. Last year Kinkade had to hand Lance off to Shiro when he had passed out at his table. Shiro had ended up having to carry his husband out, and his snoring had been incredibly loud.

"I hope you can forgive ME." This time there was double emphasis on the 'me' between the capitalization and several underlinings; it was a dig at Shiro, no doubt. Beneath that was written "Sorry." And then beneath that was "Yours Truly," which was also scribbled out. Then at the very bottom was Lance's name, Shiro's tacked on beside it in his familiar handwriting.

Kinkade stared at the note, rereading it several times before carefully folding it back up and sticking it back in his pocket.

He walked back into the office; there was work to be done.

\---

It didn't happen that night, or the next day, or the next. Each day ramped up Kinkade's anxiety. He had been through hell and back, slogged through an actual warzone, and yet this was the most nervewracking thing he had ever done. Maybe it was because war he understood. This? This was a completely unknown beast.

Shiro had continued to avoid him, albeit smoothly. None of his coworkers would be the wiser, but Kinkade noticed when Shiro suddenly had something else he had to attend to when he approached, or the way he kept his back turned toward Kinkade's desk if he happened to be nearby. Even his updates on the project had been shuffled into emails exclusively, and that was not like his boss, who was typically so hands-on.

So Kinkade had done the only thing he could think of: he had started coming by the office at night, hoping to catch Shiro or both of them there. The days ran into nearly two weeks before he cornered them.

The light was on in Shiro's office, just as it had been that night. The soft glow in the dark drew Kinkade in. He hesitated, knowing he could be about to experience something entirely unpleasant or terrifyingly amazing, and then he lifted his hand and knocked.

There was a moment of silence from within, a shocked pause as the soft sounds inside stilled, and then Shiro's voice came out clearly. "Come in."

Kinkade entered the office, both relieved and disappointed to find both men dressed. Lance was leaning back against Shiro's desk, his palms flat against the top. Shiro stood beside him, one hand on Lance's hip. Both of them stared at him without a word.

"Sir. Lance," Kinkade said, trying not to make this more awkward than it already was.

Lance stayed quiet as Shiro said, "Kinkade." Dark eyes flicked down to the paper in his employee's hand and back up. "Working late?"

"No, sir." He didn't fail to see Lance shift from foot to foot. "I wanted to speak to you. To both of you."

Shiro nodded and said, "I assume it's not about work."

"No, sir."

Shiro cocked a little smile and Lance bit his lip, eyes glancing between the two men. Shiro gestured for him to go ahead with his free hand, the other looping around his husband's waist and pulling him close.

Kinkade squared his shoulders, eyes shifting to Lance. "I came to tell you thank you." Blue eyes widened and Kinkade had to stop himself from smiling. "I appreciated the apology."

Lance seemed to almost look disappointed as he said, "It's the least we--" Shiro bumped him with his hip, and Lance rolled his eyes. "It's the least I could do." Kinkade finally allowed himself to smile, and Lance made a little noise. "God, you're handsome when you smile."

"Lance!" Shiro admonished before turning his attention back to Kinkade. "I'm glad. I've been trying to give you space too; I'm sure you've noticed. I hope we can return to normal and--"

"No. I don't think that will be possible," Kinkade interrupted.

The other men both seemed to be disappointed by that. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Kinkade," Shiro said, and Kinkade knew he was being sincere.

"I don't think it will be possible because I'm hoping you'll agree to my offer."

Lance leaned forward, perking up at that while Shiro's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Your offer?"

Kinkade took a few steps and held out his papers to the couple. "It's a contract," he said. "For the...arrangements Shiro requested of me."

Shiro moved to take it, but Lance snatched it first, eyes greedily taking in the words, and his husband was forced to settle for reading over his shoulder.

"It can be added to, of course; this is a preliminary draft, and obviously one-sided," Kinkade said. His thumbs rubbed back and forth on his clenched hands as he tried to remove some of his nervous energy.

It took a moment for both men to peruse it fully. When they had, Shiro looked directly at him. "You're sure?" His hand went to Lance's shoulder, drawing him close.

"If you are."

Lance grinned broadly. He rocked onto the balls of his feet, leaning into Shiro as he placed a hand on his chest. "So when do we start?"

"You have to add to it," Kinkade said at the same time Shiro said, "We have to add to it."

Lance rolled his eyes as he muttered that they were killjoys. "I can't think of anything to add. Kinkade already covered the condoms part."

Shiro rumbled his approval at that provision. "No BDSM. No rough play. No playing while I'm not watching. And no acknowledging me while you are playing; I just want to watch." Shiro paused a moment before adding, "And no kissing." He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not ready for that level of intimacy between you two. Lance?"

"No more waiting!" Lance gasped in exasperation.

"Lance, this is serious."

"I am being serious." Lance pulled away from Shiro. "We talked about this plenty," he said softly. He locked eyes with his husband as he pulled his shirt over his head. "And I am done talking."

Kinkade felt his throat dry up. He could smell just a hint of that cologne that smelled like the ocean. Lance smiled at him knowingly. Shiro tried to say something, but Lance reached out and placed a finger over his lips. "You said you didn't want us to acknowledge you."

Shiro looked surprised, then rolled his eyes as he kissed Lance's finger before moving it away from his lips. He grabbed one of the guest chairs from in front of his desk and spun it so it was facing the center of the room, then sat down, making himself comfortable before motioning imperiously for them to proceed.

Lance smirked and turned his attention to Kinkade. "Now where were we?" His fingers flirted with the edge of his pants.

Kinkade started moving toward Lance, but stopped himself. He glanced at Shiro. He wanted this, but it all seemed to be happening so fast now, even though he had fantasized about it time and time again. He was always so certain, but for the first time in his life he was truly hesitant. Shiro gave him a slight nod, and it reminded Kinkade that Shiro wanted this too. He turned his attention back to Lance. "May I touch you?" he said softly.

Lance looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. It wasn't one of his flirty smiles or his teasing ones, but something genuine and sweet. "Yes."

Kinkade stepped forward and gently placed his fingers on the hem of Lance's pants. His fingertips were barely touching the skin of the other man's stomach, but already his body was responding. Lance's lips were parted, his breathing soft and heavy. Kinkade traced his way inward until he reached the fastenings on the jeans, which he made slow, deliberate work of. The sound of the zipper sliding down was loud in the tense quiet of the office, and shadows were cast in stark relief in the soft glow of the sconce lights.

Lance let out a shivering breath as Kinkade pushed his pants down, revealing a black thong. Kinkade groaned and Lance's breath hitched in answer. He left the pants bunched at the tops of Lance's thighs as his thumbs traced the thin straps out around the other man's hips, then he sank gently to his knees. He looked up to find Lance staring at him, eyes soft with lust, lips still parted. Kinkade rubbed his palms back and forth over soft skin and the straps of the thong before hooking his thumbs beneath them and stretching the fabric out. Lance's eyes widened and he gasped in shock as Kinkade let go, the snap of elastic against skin sharp. "I've been wanting to do that since you teased me that day," he confessed.

Lance pouted, hands going to Kinkade's shoulders to steady himself as the other man massaged his thumbs over the irritated skin. "You liked it."

"I didn't," Kinkade denied. Lance looked offended and Kinkade added, "Because I couldn't do anything about it then."

"And now?" Lance asked softly, fingers clenching.

Kinkade didn't answer. His gaze moved to between Lance's legs; the material of the thong was stretched tight. Kinkade imagined it was usually just enough to hold it all in, but now Lance was half hard; the outline of his penis was prominent beneath the fabric, and some of it was visible just at the side, bulging out with so little space to go. Kinkade leaned in, face mere inches from it. He breathed in the musk of the other man and felt Lance shudder, saw his cock grow more where it trapped in its confines. He looked up at Lance, who was waiting, so tense and ready. Kinkade's lips hovered so close to the fabric, his hot breath sinking into it. "I can be a cocktease too."

Lance made a strangled noise of protest and then groaned as Kinkade leaned back. His hands caressed down Lance's hips to his thighs, where they met with his jeans. He pushed them down, hands stroking smooth legs. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen any sign of pubic hair either, though he hadn't seen everything yet. Regardless, the skin beneath his hands was silky soft, and he relished touching it. He fondled each calf as he lifted first one leg then the other, stripping off shoes, socks and pants all at once.

Then he looked up to survey it all. Lance stared back at him, eyes hooded as he licked his lips. "Like what you see?"

"I always have," Kinkade admitted. He glanced guiltily in Shiro's direction. The other man had shed his suit jacket, which lay over the arm of the chair. His legs were spread wide as a hand casually stroked the big tent in the front of his slacks. He afforded Kinkade a little conspiratorial smile, but said nothing.

Kinkade looked back at Lance as fingers trailed over his shoulders, the touch a gentle yet firm reminder that the other man was supposed to be the only thing he was focusing on. "Well? What do you want to do to me?" Lance said, voice soft and heavy with desire.

"Everything," Kinkade sighed, then felt embarrassed as Lance grinned, but the following laugh from his soon-to-be lover made Kinkade's heart pound.

"That's a little broad." Lance smirked. "Maybe try to narrow it down a bit."

"I want to touch you." Kinkade smoothed his hands up naked thighs. "All over."

Lance moaned. "I like that idea."

Kinkade ran his hands all the way up to Lance's hips, then followed the curve to the back and ran them down, over the backs of his knees and calves. His fingertips teased up and down there, then came back to the front and traveled back up, up until they were sliding over inner thighs. Lance breathed heavily as he shifted so his legs were more open, pelvis cocked forward. There was a sound of frustration as Kinkade moved his hands up, bypassing the front of Lance's thong. The other man's cock was trying to escape now, half the head peeping from behind the fabric, which was bowed out, stretched to its limit.

It was beautiful and obscene. Kinkade leaned forward and gave the barest brush of his lips to the parts that were still covered, avoiding skin contact. Lance moaned as Kinkade breathed hot air over the fabric before pulling away, and Lance tugged at his locks in frustration.

Kinkade brought his hands up to Lance's waist, holding him steady as he stood. Lance looked up at him as he leaned in, pressing his body against him. Kinkade rubbed his thumbs across silky skin as he tried not to buck his hips when Lance pressed his thong-covered cock against him. "You're so soft," he murmured.

"I moisturize," Lance replied as he looped his arms over Kinkade's shoulders. He arched, sticking his chest out, rubbing his nipples against the other man's smartly pressed dress shirt.

Kinkade needed to kiss those nipples as he'd dreamed of doing. He reaffirmed his grip on the other man's waist and lifted him up; the arms around him tightened as he took a few steps and set Lance down on Shiro's desk.

Lance arched and gasped. "Cold!"

Kinkade chuckled, hands smoothing over Lance's hips to his thighs, pressing them down. He could grow to love the other man's grumpy face. He lifted his hands and brought them to the back of Lance's shoulders, splaying his fingers across broad shoulder blades. He caressed him, hands slowly moving down to mid back, and then he ducked his head.

Lips met with a collarbone, dragging across its length. Lance leaned back into his grip with a sigh and Kinkade ran his tongue into the dip at the base of his throat, tasting him for the first time. It was clean skin with the mild scent of cologne where Lance had sprayed it that morning, the smell barely clinging yet to his skin. Kinkade nuzzled into it, felt himself harden as he took it in. His tongue laved back up the collarbone in a wet, hot path.

Lance moaned in approval, hands grasping the back of his neck as he arched into it. Kinkade kissed the side of his neck, feather light at first and then harder. Lance pressed into him, legs spreading in invitation. Kinkade ran his tongue up Lance's neck, and then he clamped his mouth down.

Suddenly there was a hand on his forehead, pushing him away. He stared at Lance, who pulled his hand back sheepishly. "No hickies or marks. Sorry." He let out a shaky breath. "I don't know if I'm okay with it yet." Kinkade nodded, pulling back, but Lance grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. "I didn't mean for you to stop completely," he said with a huff. "Things were just getting good."

Kinkade expelled a little laugh and brought a hand up to cradle the opposite side of Lance's neck before he ducked his head again, turning his face to the side so he could press against warm skin. He barely heard a murmured "that's more like it" as he breathed in the smell of Lance. He planted more kisses up and down the other man's neck, covering it before he moved upward. The tip of his tongue came out, flicking over an ear lobe.

Lance gasped, knees reflexively closing around Kinkade's waist as he arched, hands tugging at the cloth of the dress shirt he had a grip on. Kinkade did it again, and Lance made a sweet little shivery moan. He took the soft lobe into his mouth, suckling on it, and Lance bucked; he had to tighten his grip as the other man placed more weight on his arm. Kinkade pressed his teeth into flesh, not hard enough to hurt, but definitely more than a light tease, scraping them down the sensitive skin. The way Lance melted in his arms amused him; he felt triumph at finding one of the other man's weak spots. His tongue traced up the shell of the ear, just the tip lightly touching; the teases seemed to really get to the other man.

Kinkade spent a little while longer at it, employing tongue and teeth until the only thing keeping Lance upright was his hold on him. When he pulled back, his dick throbbed at the sight of Lance, wet lips parted as he panted, eyes glazed with lust and face soft. Kinkade glanced down to see the head of Lance's cock had escaped its confines, peeking out from the fabric. In time, Kinkade would take care of it.

But first he needed to do what he wanted to do all along.

He dragged his lips from the collarbone, down across Lance's toned chest. He had known Lance was in good shape, but he hadn't realized just how muscular he was until he saw him naked; it was a pleasant surprise. He wasted no time zeroing in on the object of his obsession.

Fingers tightened their grip on him as he took a nipple in his mouth. It was barely big enough to go past his lips, but he clung to it nonetheless. He mouthed at it, lips brushing it over and over before he touched it with his tongue. Lance let out a raspy chuckle. "I should have known you're both nipple guys."

Kinkade's eyes darted up to Lance's face, then over to Shiro, who they had gotten closer to when they moved to the desk. The other man was still lounging at ease, eyes never leaving them. Kinkade hesitated. "Actually, I'm more an ass man." Lance made a little noise and chuckled again. "I've just wanted to touch you here since you flashed me."

Shiro raised a brow, which led Kinkade to believe that he hadn't known about everything his husband had gotten up to. Lance laughed, one of his feet pressing to the back of Kinkade's thigh, travelling upward until it pressed against the curve of his ass. "Well, I'd prefer seeing what you want to do with my ass right now."

Kinkade knew the words were meant to hurry him, but he was going to take his time, make Lance suffer a little more the way he had. He didn't answer the provocation, instead choosing to stick his tongue out and flick it across the nub. It perked up just a little more, and Kinkade suckled at it again. Lance pushed into him, and Kinkade scraped his teeth lightly over the areola before taking the nipple between them and tugging.

Lance's hips bucked and Kinkade pulled on it a little more before rubbing it roughly with his tongue. He leaned back and admired his work, the little nub bigger now, wet and a little swollen. Kinkade moved to the other to give it the same treatment until Lance was whining impatiently. Only then did Kinkade slip a hand down and brush his fingers across the head of the other man's cock.

Lance spasmed, hips rolling upward as he gasped. Kinkade grunted as he tried to hold the writhing body with one hand. His fingertips brushed gently over all the bare skin it could touch, so wonderfully soft, before he gripped the edge of the fabric and eased it down over flesh that was no doubt aching.

The cock sprang free, so eager and ready. Kinkade ran his fingers up the shaft as he marveled at it: the circumcised head with its large, prominent flare, the big veins that stood out along it, and as he had surmised earlier, there wasn't a hair in sight. He briefly wondered how Lance could stand the pain of waxing it all, but then Lance was a bit of a peacock, preening for those who would give him attention.

Kinkade ran his thumb roughly over the head, delighting in Lance's responsive moan. He squeezed the shaft in one long pull, milking a little precum from it. Without breaking eye contact, he eased himself back down to his knees, taking his time so Lance could regain his balance on his own.

Hands clutched the edge of the desk as the other man stared down at him, breath puffing out. Kinkade massaged the balls still trapped in the fabric of the thong as his other hand held Lance's cock steady. He paused a moment, just enjoying the sight of the man above him and the thick scent of his excitement so close. His own cock ached in his dress pants, yet he was patient.

"Kinkade," Lance gritted out. "I get it. Now stop teasing me or I'll--" He broke off in a long moan as his cock entered wet heat.

Kinkade was done with waiting too, and that was apparent as he took Lance's cock into his mouth. He cradled it on his tongue, enjoying the weight of it. He breathed in through his nose, inhaling the light musk that was all Lance as his fingers stroked hairless skin. The taste of precum blossomed on his tongue, softly salty; it stuck to his tastebuds, clinging and persistent.

Lance was wonderfully responsive, his personality carrying over to his behavior behind closed doors. There were moans and sighs, and Kinkade loved them. He worked his mouth downward, inch by sweet inch, tongue lazily swiping back and forth. He didn't stop until his lips were pressed against lower belly, hard cock nestled safely in the back of his throat. He waited there, feeling calm and really in control for the first time that evening. His hands caressed up the backs of Lance's thighs and he loved how the other man's breath hitched. An errogenous zone, Kinkade thought as his fingers circled lightly and then he squeezed, digging in to soft flesh. Lance moaned so beautifully and Kinkade pulled back, tongue pressing hard to the underside.

"That's it, baby," he coaxed as he grew comfortable with the situation. Shiro's hand was working himself harder now, and something about it made Kinkade feel even more powerful. Shiro wanted this, was comfortable and relaxed, so why shouldn't Kinkade feel the same? Why shouldn't he let himself be swept up in the here and now, at least for this one time? He wouldn't hang his hopes on the possibility of another encounter, so he had to make this count.

His hands crept up until fingers brushed the curve of Lance's ass, a gentle tease, and the other man let out a shaky little breath. His nipples were perked, small nubs so beautiful, and Kinkade promised himself he would play with them again before the night was over. Now, however, he settled for curling his fingers around the thong and dragging the material down. Lance's balls came free, small and high and tight. Kinkade let out a gentle hot breath across them as he pushed the underwear off, palms caressing skin, worshipping it. Only when they were around Lance's ankles did he lean in to kiss the tempting balls before him, lips dragging across smooth skin before he laved them with his tongue.

"M-may I?" Lance choked out.

Kinkade looked up to see what Lance was referring to. Hands hovered above his head, waiting and wanting, and who was he to deny them? "Yes," he groaned as he sucked a full, round sac into his mouth. Desperate fingers clutched at his hair, tugging though not painfully; it was almost like being kneaded by a cat. Kinkade hummed at the thought and Lance moaned, thighs spreading wider in open invitation. Kinkade nuzzled and licked, tugged at the delicate skin with his lips. And when he turned his head so he could slip his tongue back behind the balls...

Lance made a high pitched noise, and his thighs shook. The trembling unraveled Kinkade's restraint and he grabbed hold of Lance's legs, unceremoniously lifting him and upending him over the desk. He felt a bit of guilt as Lance grunted when his back landed hard, but he was caught up in it now; Lance would forgive him. Kinkade squeezed the backs of the thighs in his hands, up close to the buttocks, and Lance's legs jerked. "Keep these open," Kinkade commanded, and then he dove in.

Lance's high pitched squeal was heavenly as Kinkade's tongue went straight for the other man's hole. The muscle tightened in surprise and Kinkade jabbed his tongue against it. He glanced up to see Lance's chest rising and falling rapidly, blue eyes staring down with uncensored lust. Kinkade moved his tongue, rubbing and flicking, teasing and tasting. Lance's hands were back in his hair as his hips wiggled and rocked, the man himself making delicious, primal noises. Kinkade tried to coax more of them out of his lover; his fingers kneaded full buttocks, spreading them so he had better access. Lance's pucker was bared to him, flexing as if beckoning him to come back. He ignored it for a moment, drawing out the tease as he ran his tongue from the head of Lance's cock, down over his balls; he bounced them on his tongue, enjoying a strangled moan, and then he slid down in a wet trail over the broad perineum.

Lance liked that. He arched violently and Kinkade knew he had found another weak spot. His tongue moved up and down over the space between balls and hole, back and forth over and over until the skin was glistening wet. He flicked softly with the tip of his tongue or pressed in wide swaths, and no matter what he did, Lance loved it. Heels dug into Kinkade's shoulder blades as he jabbed at the sensitive flesh with his tongue, pressing hard, and Lance whined, body drawn taut. He swirled his tongue in circles, lazily making his way down.

His tongue eventually touched the hole again, dancing over the puckered flesh as his fingers kept squeezing sensitive thighs. Slowly the muscles of the sphincter relaxed and went soft, Lance's hole opening up to him. The tip of Kinkade's tongue gently teased before he opened his jaw wider and shoved his way inside.

Lance arched, making noises like an animal. The clutching hands in Kinkade's hair were finally tugging, and he didn't mind as he drove the other man wild. Lance was bucking against him as he tried to pull Kinkade closer, tried to drive the tongue deeper as he trembled. Kinkade groaned in appreciation, tongue wiggling and curling, caressing hot and wet. His face was a mess of saliva, smeared across him and the cleft of Lance's ass. He was fairly certain he could have made Lance come just from eating him out, the man was so enthralled.

He heard a deep groan, a giant contrast from Lance's keening. He tilted his head to peek at Shiro; his superior had finally freed his cock, and Kinkade was surprised by the girth of it. It was the thickest cock he had ever seen, in person at least. His thoughts turned to imagining it plunging into Lance, opening him wide and stretching him to the limit. Shiro's hand lazily stroked, teasing his foreskin up over the head, which looked small compared to the wide shaft, and then pulling it all the way back. Shiro met his gaze, and Kinkade was shocked by the slack look of lust there. Shiro might as well be balls deep in Lance for how excited he looked, and it made Kinkade's cock throb. He hadn't believed Shiro's kink, not really; he had expected that as soon as he and Lance really started to get intimate that Shiro would back out, call it off, that jealousy would rear its head. To know that his superior was completely, wholeheartedly turned on by this shook Kinkade to the core.

He rose up, ignoring Lance's grunt of frustration. His hands smoothed up the other man's sides, and he loved the way blue eyes tracked his every move. "What would Shiro want?" he asked, voice gruff. Lance's head started to turn to the side, eyes seeking his husband; Kinkade grabbed him by the jaw, pulling his gaze back to front and center. He pressed himself between open legs, leaned down over Lance, invading his space. "What would Shiro want?" he repeated. "If Shiro were here, what would he want to see?"

There was confusion and then understanding dawned on Lance's face. His eyes grew hooded and he bit at his lower lip as he arched into Kinkade's body. A foot returned to smooth back up his thigh until it was pressed just under his ass again. "Well," Lance said, voice thick and tone teasing. His hands grabbed hold of the collar of Kinkade's dress shirt in a strong grip. "First I think he would want me to see you naked." Strong hands yanked, and buttons flew, pinging off the desk and rolling across the carpet. Lance smiled, completely unapologetic about the destructive move as he pushed the torn fabric from Kinkade's shoulders, eyes full of avarice as his body was revealed.

Kinkade raised a brow. "Would Shiro also want you to destroy my shirt?"

Lance shrugged and grinned as his hands ran down Kinkade's body, feeling every curve and plane, admiring hard muscle. "You're not one of the boys who went soft after the military."

"No," Kinkade agreed. He let himself relax as fingers played across his skin, exploring and exciting him. Palms smoothed up his sides, fingertips swirled across his stomach, and Lance never stopped staring at him.

"I think if Shiro were here..." Lance trailed his words off, voice full of tease as he sat up with a smirk, hands sliding down outstanding abs. "...that he would want to see you fuck my mouth," he murmured against Kinkade's jaw as his fingers dipped low to run across the top of dress slacks. "And I think it's time I got to see the full package."

Kinkade held still as Lance's nimble fingers undid the fastenings on his pants. They slid inside, teasing his lower belly, and Kinkade fought to keep himself still. Lance grinned at him, knowing he was playing the tease again as he wiggled his fingers beneath the elastic band of the boxer briefs and began pushing both them and the slacks down. The underwear caught on Kinkade's erection, and Lance chuckled softly before easing the material up and over.

The look of shock on the other man's face as his cock was freed made Kinkade smile. He had been worried because the reactions of previous partners to it had been varied, but after seeing that Shiro wasn't average himself, it had made him more hopeful.

Lance took the cock in hand, holding it as if it were made of glass. He pushed the foreskin up, let his thumb delve inside, softly touching the delicate flesh. Then he was pushing it back, revealing the head, streamlined and without a prominent flare like Lance's. He smoothed his palm down the shaft, almost ten inches of uncut cock, eyes full of greed and lust.

"Are you still sure about wanting to...?" Kinkade's voice was soft.

Lance scoffed, face offended. He planted a foot on the other man's chest and pushed him away, and Kinkade momentarily felt his heart sink at the thought that he had said the wrong thing. "I find your lack of faith disturbing," Lance said.

Shiro snorted and Lance grinned. Kinkade stiffened, arms at his sides; maybe it was an inside joke, but he didn't understand.

Lance's face softened and he smiled. "Kinkade, get over here and let me suck that amazing dick."

Kinkade hesitated, but Lance's feet reached out and managed to push his pants and underwear down around his ankles. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the clothes, then bent to strip off his socks.

"Leave those on."

Kinkade looked up, eyes questioning, and Lance shrugged one shoulder. "Just go with it." He crooked a finger and Kinkade came to him. Lance grabbed the other man's cock again, stroking slowly, thumb pressing hard. "One thing you'll learn about me, Kinkade: I never back down from a challenge." Lance licked his lips as his thumb smeared precum across the head. "And I always get what I want."

"That's two things."

Lance rolled his eyes as he reached back and opened a drawer in the desk. His hand quested for a moment before it grabbed something that he pushed into Kinkade's hand. "Make yourself useful, hmm?"

Kinkade could think of plenty to say to that, but he stayed silent as Lance laid down, stretching out across the desk. The soft light in the office was gorgeous on his body, shadows cast from the lean muscle. Lance planted his feet, opening himself up, and Shiro left off pleasuring himself to move his chair to a better viewing angle. Lance rested his head at the edge of the desk, tilting it back, and his blue eyes burned with desire. "Come here and let me taste you."

Kinkade let out a shaky breath, cock jumping in excitement, and Lance smiled like the Cheshire cat. Kinkade made his way to the side of the desk, staring down at the handsome man splayed out on the dark wood. Lance looked like some sort of nymph sent to seduce him, and he was doing a damn good job of it. Kinkade watched hands smooth down Lance's stomach, fingers flirting with the base of his cock before he reached up and grabbed Kinkade's erection. Lance pressed it down over his face and let out a shaky moan. "Look how big it is."

There was no way Kinkade could pry his eyes away, even when he sensed Shiro standing, moving just a bit closer so he could see. Kinkade's cock lay across Lance's face, reaching almost all the way to his jaw. Lance stroked it, nuzzled against it, back arching like a cat in heat as he mouthed the hot flesh. Kinkade had never wanted to be inside someone so badly in his life as Lance looked up at him with hooded eyes.

Then Lance tilted his head, angled the cock in his hand down, and slid it into his mouth. Kinkade's head shot up, eyes wide as Lance took half of him in one go, even moaning enthusiastically. Kinkade locked eyes with Shiro, and the heat in the other man's gaze made him feel week. His dick was in this man's husband's mouth. This man who he had idolized for years. Kinkade let a long groan escape him, his own thighs trembling now.

Lance moaned around him again, hands digging into Kinkade's ass and drawing him closer and closer. There were a few pauses as Lance adjusted or pulled back, but he was just as determined as he had claimed. Kinkade watched in pure fascination and amazement as Lance took him all the way down to the root. There was a pause before Lance urged his hips back with his hands, and Kinkade did so gently. Lance stared up at him, eyes glazed, lips parted and wet. Kinkade was worried the other man would back out now, right when he was on the edge of heaven.

"Get those fingers in me, Ryan."

Kinkade jolted; he hadn't even known Lance knew his first name. There was a sly look on the face below him now as lips ran over his cock. The little tease. Instead of answering, Kinkade grabbed hold of the other man's jaw, tilting Lance's head and pushing back inside. Lance took it with an appreciative moan, swallowing him sure and swift.

It was hard to concentrate on getting his fingers lubed up as a clever tongue rubbed and wiggled and made him go crazy. Lance's hips hitched, calling attention to his lower half, and Kinkade tried to get back on track. It took some trial and error--Lance had to scoot higher up--but soon Kinkade's fingers were pushing between pert cheeks. Lance moaned high and long as soon as fingertips brushed his hole, and his legs parted wider. Kinkade liked that, liked how enthusiastic the other man was, liked how open he was.

There was nothing like watching his cock plunge into Lance's mouth, down into his throat. Nothing like having all of him cradled tight and warm and wet. He let out a long breath and just let himself feel; feel when Lance snuck a breath, feel the way his tongue was pressed against him, feel the deeper pressure of the throat when he entered it. His hips rocked smooth and slow as his fingers began to work their way inside. Lance's rings of muscle gripped him, challenged him, but as soon as he was past them he slid in deep and fast. Lance bucked, gagging softly as the movement threw off his angle, and Kinkade paused until Lance moaned and tried to press forward for more.

Kinkade's fingers played lazily, pushing in and out, scissoring gently. He curled them, feeling soft inner walls before shoving in deep. Lance liked that, trying to grind down on them even as he fought not to choke. Kinkade worked him, slamming his fingers in as deep as he could, watching Lance's cock dribble precum in excitement.

He hadn't forgotten Shiro, who stood at the other end of the desk stroking himself, a few hard ones near the base then his hand would slide up to rub over the head then back down to repeat. Kinkade moved his second hand down to Lance's ass and dug his fingers in, spreading it wide for a better view for their silent watcher. Kinkade slid his fingers out, smiling to himself at the low moan from the man beneath him. He put a little more lube on his fingers then returned, running the tips over the relaxed hole, which twitched at his touch. He rubbed in circles, ignoring Lance's hips bucking in a silent demand. He trailed his fingers up the sensitive perineum and Lance shuddered, hands going to Kinkade's ass and squeezing.

Kinkade slid his fingers back down and, breaking the rules once more, looked up to catch Shiro's gaze. His superior was panting softly, strong arm still working himself, a long strand of precum dripping from his cock. Kinkade felt so powerful yet knew his power rested in this man's hands, a delicate balance. Shiro's eyes darted back down, and Kinkade gave him what he wanted. He thrust deep into Lance's throat, not stopping until his pelvis was grinding against his open mouth, and plunged his fingers into Lance's ass. Lance keened, legs jerking and toes curling as Kinkade spread his fingers as wide as he could.

He had never been one for dirty talk, but he felt the urge now, like it was an out of body experience as his lips moved. "Is this how it feels when he fucks you?"

Lance's legs jerked again then spread as he moaned. Kinkade pulled his hips back and then thrust again, starting to ride Lance's face. "Or is it like this?" His other hand moved in, fingers hooking into the glistening hole and pulling it open wider. Lance tried to buck, torso undulating, but he wasn't fighting it, and Shiro wasn't stepping in, so Kinkade kept going. "Can't wait to get in there," he said, voice soft with reverence for Lance's body.

Lance's fingers dug into the ass beneath his hands, gripping hard as he urged Kinkade to go faster. Hips steadily picked up the pace as he plunged his fingers in, trying to get as deep as he could. Lance loved it, but the angle changed, Kinkade having to lean farther over, and he gagged.

Kinkade pulled back quickly, letting Lance inhale a breath and cough a little; his eyes were tearing up, and Kinkade felt guilty. "Don't," Lance commanded. "Get back here." Insistent hands pulled him back in, but as he leaned over to resume playing with his fingers, the other man said, "Just focus here."

There was no arguing with Lance, not when Kinkade was watching his cock disappear back into that hot mouth. Lance was tugging and pushing him, urging him on until he picked up the pace himself. Together they found a rhythm, Kinkade thrusting steadily for a bit and then pulling back so Lance could catch his breath. Kinkade watched the other man's throat, marveling that he could see his cock through the flesh as he thrust, watch it bow out to make way. His hands went to Lance's neck, caressing but not pressing, reveling in the amazing scene as he felt himself. He was truly fucking Lance's face now, balls slapping across his lover's forehead. Saliva leaked from around Lance's lips, and his hips bucked and thrashed, his own cock bobbing in excitement.

Kinkade ran his hands down his lover's chest and tugged at his nipples; Lance made a moaning, gargling noise, his hands kneading Kinkade's ass. Kinkade rubbed and pinched, feeling somehow serene as he throatfucked the other man. He kept thrusting in Lance's mouth a while longer, but soon he could feel his orgasm welling, and with regret he pulled back.

Lance gasped, chest heaving as he took his first full, unhindered breath in minutes. His hair was a mess, face dazed, and if it hadn't been against the rules, Kinkade would have kissed him. Instead, he tried to even his own breathing and asked, "Condom?"

"The drawer."

Kinkade looked up. If Shiro hadn't been standing there, he wouldn't have recognized his voice, the way it sounded so deep and gravelly. Shiro seemed to realize he had broken his own rule by calling attention to himself, tensing up. Kinkade ignored him as best he could, but it felt like there was an electric current between them, and at the center was Lance. Kinkade busied himself by fishing in the drawer for the condom and tore it open, hands making quick work of it. Lance had rolled onto his side and was sitting up when Kinkade stopped him.

He climbed onto the desk and Lance smiled lasciviously at him, a brow quirked in amusement. Kinkade slid down next to the other man, pressing their bodies close in the tight space. He ran a hand down Lance's side, from ribs to buttocks and then to thigh, making sure to rub a little extra at the weak spots as he lifted Lance's leg and hooked it back over his own. Kinkade lifted his leg until his knee was pointed at the ceiling, which drew Lance wide open; he knew Shiro's view would be amazing. Kinkade's cock jutted up between Lance's legs, eager to be buried inside another hot hole.

Lance leaned back against him, head pillowed on his arm; he rocked his hips, rubbing his balls over the sheathed shaft between his legs. "I'm ready."

Those simple words were all the urging Kinkade needed. He pulled back, a hand wiggling between them to grasp and guide himself into the crevice of Lance's ass. The head pressed against the hole, and Lance's breath caught. Kinkade kiss across his shoulder, trying to help him relax as he rubbed the head up and down, getting the other man's body used to the feel of something there. He only moved once Lance had unclenched. He pressed forward steadily but slowly, pressure building against the head until the muscles couldn't hold him back any more. He breached Lance's hole, and the other man made a little noise, leg hitching. Kinkade held still, letting him adjust for a moment before pushing father in.

Lance's head fell back against him, the other man breathing harder as he was invaded. Kinkade paused to give him a moment, but Lance's heel dug in. "Don't stop," Lance ground out. "Don't stop."

Kinkade kept going, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt. Lance let out a shaky little moan as the other man's pelvis pressed against his ass. "Shit!" Lance swore. "You're fucking big."

Kinkade smirked, feeling just a little triumphant that he could throw Lance off. He touched Lance to help him relax and adjust, feeling soft skin, showing the other man his admiration. Lance held still, moaning and huffing softly, his forearm covering his face. "I can pull out," Kinkade said.

"Don't you dare!" Lance said, face still hidden. He let out a few breaths, then moved his arm. "Just go slow, okay?"

Kinkade didn't even want to admit to himself how much the look on Lance's face turned him on. It was a mixture of pain and lust, worry and want. The other man's erection had softened, and Kinkade took it in hand, stroking strong and sure as he started to move. He couldn't get enough of Lance's responsiveness, the way he would hitch his hips and suck in a breath, the way his brows would go down then shoot up. The stretch of his neck as he made little noises, head falling back and mouth falling open as Kinkade bottomed out again. Kinkade brushed kisses over Lance's throat, neck and shoulders as he fucked him slowly, enjoying the squeeze of Lance's hole around his length.

Eventually Lance grew more used to it, and he began to squirm, to arch and press himself down, grinding to get the cock in him deeper. He reached a hand back, running it over Kinkade's side and down his back, fingers grasping the top of his buttocks. He urged Kinkade on faster and faster.

Kinkade worked his hips, cock sliding smooth. He was fucking his boss's husband, and the reality made his head spin, made him fuck harder. He mouthed against Lance's ear, breath hot as their bodies worked together. Lance kept meeting his thrusts, his heel pressing against Kinkade's open leg with every one, urging him on.

Shiro was watching, always watching. He stood at the end of the desk, working his thick cock, knuckles slick with so much precum that it was dripping. Kinkade watched from the corner of his eye as he fucked Shiro's husband. He knew Shiro could see everything, could see how he was spearing into Lance's body, could see Lance's hole stretched around him. He reached down and lifted Lance's balls, fingers pressing into his perineum, and his lover thrashed and moaned in pleasure. Kinkade rubbed harder in circles, his rhythm faltering a bit as he focused on driving Lance wild until he was practically bouncing on Kinkade's dick. Their sweaty skin slid across the smooth surface of the desk. Lance was bucking and flailing, cock bouncing as he worked. Kinkade reveled in his partner coming undone, watching Lance arch and moan and clench.

And then suddenly Lance cried out, not a sound of pleasure, and Kinkade was on alert. Lance's arms wheeled as his torso slid off the edge of the desk; they had lost awareness of their surroundings, their movements sliding them to a precarious point. Kinkade grabbed hold of Lance's torso, holding tight and keeping him from falling completely off. There was scrabbling and jostling, and finally they were able to get Lance back upright. Wide blue eyes stared at Kinkade, his breathing heavy.

Then Lance laughed, and Kinkade grinned. Lance crawled into the other man's lap, straddling him with his arms around his shoulders. "Nice save," he said with a grin.

Kinkade hummed a noise of agreement as his hands traveled up and down Lance's back. The air between them was still charged with sexual tension as Lance knelt above him, cock poking into his stomach. Kinkade said nothing as he gripped Lance's hips with surety and angled him; Lance let him, lips parted and face attentive. Kinkade watched as blue eyes slid shut, lips opening wider on a shivery gasp as his cock slid between pert cheeks and straight back into Lance's gaping hole.

Kinkade was surprised as Lance leaned into him, arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly and face pressed into his neck. Kinkade rubbed his hands over Lance's back as he started to rock, building the rhythm between them back up. Lance sighed and moaned against his neck, breath hot, and it made Kinkade harder. His hands went down to grip Lance's ass, fingers digging into the flesh, and his lover groaned. "It's so deep. God, your dick is so deep." Lance ground down, hips rolling.

"Feel good?" Kinkade murmured as he rocked up, meeting Lance's movements.

"It hurts but it's amazing." Lance lifted himself higher and came down, groaning. "It's like... Like poking a bruise."

Kinkade huffed a small laugh at that. "Poking a bruise?"

"Mm." Lance moved, lifting up and sliding back down, face going soft and mouth slack. Kinkade's hands kneaded his ass when he bottomed out. "Like it's a dull pain, but you can't help but press it again and again cause it feels sort of good too."

Kinkade made a noise in his throat. Lance was lifting up again and their eyes met as he slid back down. Their breathing synced as Lance rode him, pleasure building, then Lance leaned back a little more and it was like fireworks exploded. He gasped, fingers clutching at Kinkade's shoulders. He drove down again, face contorting as he made a feral noise. Kinkade moved his hands up to the small of Lance's back, urging him to lean back into his hold, and then he thrust.

Lance's head fell back, a long cry exploding from him, and Kinkade loved it. He fucked Lance hard, the other man bouncing like a rag doll on his lap. Lance clung to him by his shoulders, leaning back into Kinkade's hands, completely open to his lover. Kinkade leaned down, biting and suckling at Lance's nipples, scraping his teeth over the exposed Adam's apple. Anywhere he could get his mouth he licked and nipped and kissed, all while ramming his cock up into Lance. The other man was a mess, his cries loud and desperate, cock swaying hard between them. Kinkade reached down for it, other arm straining to keep its hold on Lance, but he needed it, needed to see it.

Lance's thighs quivered and clenched; he ground down and then with a shout of ecstasy he came. Lance finally looked up, staring into Kinkade's eyes, crying out, shaky and raw. Kinkade wanted so desperately to kiss him, but he held back, kept himself from thinking about it by stroking every last drop of cum from Lance. His hand was wet with it, the smell of it musky.

Suddenly Lance's head went back and Kinkade feared he would lose his grip on him, but it was Shiro. The other man looked like a storm cloud about to burst, and Kinkade felt disappointment welling as he thought Shiro would tell him to stop.

Shiro said nothing however, tilting Lance's head back by his hair. Kinkade's hands adjusted their grip, holding the straining body arched between them. Shiro's cock loomed over his husband's face, a hand stroking hard, and then he let out a strangled snarl. Thick ropes of cum ejaculated from the head, painting Lance's forehead and cheeks and lips, glistening and lewd.

Kinkade came undone. He pulled Lance down as hard as he could, ground as deep as he could get, and came. He grunted, teeth clenched as waves of pleasure pulsed up his cock, Lance milking his sanity out in those few brief moments. A few mindblowing, amazing moments. He groaned, head tilting back as he panted, spent and floating in mindless lassitude.

"You broke one of your rules."

Kinkade came back down, looking up at the sound of Lance's voice. The man on his lap was smirking as he unashamedly sat there with cum all over his face. Shiro rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll be better at it next time," Lance teased, reaching out to pat his husband's cheek. Shiro gave him a flat look at that and Lance grinned. "I can't blame you. Who could keep their hands to themselves when I look so good?"

Shiro huffed and helped his husband from Kinkade's lap, and set him down on his feet. Lance leaned into his husband, bouncing onto the balls of his feet to plant a messy kiss on Shiro's lips.

Suddenly Kinkade felt his status as the outsider watching the two of them interact as the sweat cooled on his skin. They were well matched, and it showed. Kinkade rolled the condom off with care, tying it off. Shiro noticed the motion and nodded at him; it containedthe same feeling as their interaction at work, polite but distant. The atmosphere was different now, the electric storm between them having dissipated. Lance looked over his shoulder, smiling at him. "Thank you, Kinkade," Shiro said.

Kinkade nodded, not trusting his voice when so many questions were whirling through his mind. He reached for his clothes, pulling them on with quick efficiency, wishing he knew the words to say to make sure that everything was alright between the three of them.

But there were no words forthcoming from him or the other two men. He adjusted his collar self-consciously, and Lance's mouth twitched in amusement at move. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, stiff and formal. Shiro nodded and Kinkade knew the evening was at an end. He made his way to the door, feeling sated yet confused.

"Kinkade."

He turned as Lance called him. The man he had just fucked was leaning against his husband, whose arms were wrapped around him, hands stroking where Kinkade's had just done the same. Lance smiled, part lascivious and part sweet as he said, "Have a good night." The tease was there too, as if he knew exactly what he was going to get up to the moment he got home.

Kinkade nodded, still feeling as if his world had been completely upended, and saw himself out.

\---

Kinkade stared at the schematics sprawled across his desk, completely unfocused. It had been several days since the encounter, and he had been riding high the day after. A nice masturbation session at home afterward as he imagined what his boss and his boss's husband were up to at that moment, followed by a great night's sleep and an equally intense masturbation session in the morning. He had felt on top of the world and was looking forward to seeing the other men.

Only the next day Shiro had been polite but distant, consulting with him on a small detail for a project and nothing more. Not even a meaningful look passed between them. Kinkade had been mystified, but perhaps his boss was just trying to keep everything lowkey, which he could appreciate. To interact more than usual would be suspicious; Shiro had always emphasized that discretion was key, and Kinkade agreed.

However, that didn't quite assuage his disappointment. Several days passed with nothing more than polite hellos and brief chats centered around work. Perhaps they had decided to make the encounter a one off, something fun that happened but they didn't want to revisit, and this was their way of dismissing it. Kinkade could respect and understand that, he really could, but it still stung. He was still spacing off, tapping the pen in his hand against his paperwork, when the other man walked in.

Lance. He was as handsome as ever, and Kinkade couldn't help his stare. He watched the other man move around the office. There was nothing sexual about his outfit--he was dressed for the cold, his coat down to his knees covering a plain shirt and jeans--but Kinkade couldn't help but remember what he looked like naked. Lance laughed and joked with a few people, being his usual self, and then he turned and saw Kinkade. Their eyes locked, and Kinkade's heart pounded. It was the moment where Lance would either acknowledge him or solidify Kinkade's suspicions.

Lance smiled, a slow, wide smile. He knew exactly what he was doing, the tease, especially when he licked his lips. Kinkade almost cracked at that. Lance made his way over, their eyes locked, and stopped in front of Kinkade's desk. "Kinkade." Lance lifted a box in his hand that the other man hadn't even noticed and opened the lid. "Donut?"

There was one donut left, sitting unassuming in the box, decorated with chocolate icing. Kinkade glanced at it then back up at Lance. "No, thank you."

Lance shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "Suit yourself." He picked up the donut and lifted it to his mouth, clearly happy with his audience. He bit into the confection and let out a little moan that ensured Kinkade wouldn't be able to stand for at least a few minutes. Lance licked his lip, cleaning up a bit of icing. "Custard filled are my favorite."

"You told me," Kinkade said, voice soft and deep and rough as he watched Lance's tongue slip inside the donut, wiggling around obscenely in the creamy filling. Kinkade's hand tightened, his pen creaking under the pressure.

After what seemed like an entire minute, Lance finally had his fill with another little moan and a flick of his tongue over the gaping hole in the donut. His eyes met Kinkade's as he smirked. "Maybe the donut won't be the only thing cream filled soon."

Kinkade's hand jerked, his pen dragging in a ragged line across the schematics. Hunk was going to be pissed. His head was still spinning as Lance tipped his empty box into the trash can. "See you tonight, Ryan," he purred, and then he walked away as if they had simply been discussing the weather.

Kinkade pressed a hand against his aching cock beneath his desk, desperate and excited and frustrated. He looked down at his ruined work with a smile plastered on his facem He would pay Lance back, that little tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as keirafterdark on twitter, and keir on Pillowfort


End file.
